Monster's Banquet
|Bakemon-tachi no Utage}} is the two hundred and ninetieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 12th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The intense match between Inarizaki and Karasuno comes down to it's last point with both teams giving it their all. Inarizaki successfully blocks Karasuno's synchronization attack, forcing the ball back to Karasuno's side. In the midst of all the chaos, Karasuno accidentally loses control and almost lost the point until both Tsukishima and Daichi give it their all to return the ball to Inarizaki. Seeing Karasuno out of formation, the Miya twins boldly attempts a minus-tempo back attack. Despite the quick's perfect execution, Hinata and Kageyama are already in position to block it. The ball bounces back to Inarizaki's side and lands within bounds, earning Karasuno the hard-fought match point. Plot Following Hinata's last pass, Karasuno is ready to challenge Inarizaki head on with a synchronized attack. Kageyama gives the last toss to Tanaka, who attempts a super inner cross. However, Inarizaki players are all in position to either block or receive any kind of spike. Oomimi successfully blocks Tanaka's cross, causing the ball to bounce back to Karasuno's side of the court. Kageyama tries to make a save but accidentally sends the ball flying toward the back of their own court. Tsukishima pushes himself pass his limit to reach the ball, but can only watch as the ball brushes his finger and slips away. However, Daichi emerges next to Tsukishima in the nick of time and performs a spectacular flying receive. The ball narrowly reaches Inarizaki's side as it drops down dangerously close to the net. Akagi manages to get the first touch, but Inarizaki's formation is now broken. Likewise, Karasuno is also out-of-formation after the play. Taking advantage of this chance, Osamu initiates a minus-tempo back attack. Everybody is taken aback due the twins having never attempt a back row quick even once in this match. With other Inarizaki players readying themselves to attack, Karasuno is at a loss who to guard. Atsumu immediately follows his brother with a perfect toss right to Osamu's spike point. The quick is perfectly executed, but Hinata and Kageyama are already in position for the block. Osamu's spike hits both Hinata and Kageyama's hands and bounces back to Inarizaki's side. Ginjima attempts to save the ball but ultimately fails when the ball lands within bounds of the court. This gives Karasuno the coveted set point, earning them a victory over Inarizaki. Everyone watching is in shock except Tsukishima. He realizes that, even during all the confusion, only Hinata and Kageyama remained sure of the twins' quick attack. These two fully understand just how powerful of a weapon speed is, but at the same time, they are also aware that it is not invincible. Hinata and Kageyama both look on bewildered unable to fully process what had happened, while the twins realize that they are too reckless in their last play. Appearances *Keishin Ukai *Ren Ōmimi *Atsumu Miya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōyō Hinata *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Kanji Koganegawa *Tobio Kageyama *Hitoshi Ginjima *Michinari Akagi *Osamu Miya *Rintarō Suna *Shinsuke Kita *Heisuke Riseki *Kei Tsukishima *Aran Ojiro *Shigeru Yahaba *Shinji Watari *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Akira Kunimi *Takaaki Anabara *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Nobuyuki Kai *Morisuke Yaku *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Chikara Ennoshita *Yū Nishinoya *Kōshi Sugawara *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * The final moments of the match where Atsumu and Osamu attempt a quick attack mirrors Hinata and Kageyama's same attempt on their match against Aobajohsai High during the Inter-High Preliminaries. * In commemoration of the sixth year anniversary of the manga's serialization, the magazine cover shows Hinata preparing to spike a ball. The texts reads: "Shoot for the truth." * Furthermore, a center color page of Team Karasuno and Team Inarizaki are jumping up to reach the ball. The text reads: "Fly towards the summit!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 33